


It's Never Easy

by Centarious



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Depression, Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 09:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centarious/pseuds/Centarious
Summary: Shane was a quick fuck, and that was all that mattered.





	It's Never Easy

It wasn't easy, I thought to myself, my mind a slow rumble of ecstasy and lust. It wasn't easy thinking clearly as Shane pressed his lips to my own, his tongue bitter with beer, my own just as rancid as we ground against my door, the fall air licking at our clammy skin. Nothing was every easy in Pelican Town. Making friends, making money, sleeping well. God damn, but at least this was. 

A quick, easy fuck with the only man in the whole town who thought the same.

My fingers fumbled with my keys, heavy and as much nuisance as my clothes were while Shane pressed those sloppy, unforgiving lips against my neck, chanting a soft, "Hurry up, hurry up," with as much a rhythm as my hammering heart.

A click came my door as it opened, a click as it closed, the two of us tumbling to my bedroom and shooing the dog out of the room. A click in my mind as I stared at the imperfections of my perfect night. Thick stubble on a bloated face. Bleary, lust heavy eyes sagging over dark circles. A body that held only a trace of an early years fitness. 

A dead end, with blue eyes and a god-daughter he hadn't spent proper time with in days. What a fucking shame too.

Shane the shame, nothing new, but neither was my falling out with good fortune. It was easier this way, falling in with people that held the same habit. At least there was some normality to it. Flirt. Fuck. Forget. Repeat.

Only he had forgotten the part about forgetting. That look in his eyes as I ripped off my shirt, covered in dirt and stained with wine, told me that he had no plan in doing so anytime soon. I wasn't naive enough to think maybe he'd thought of me more than a buddy to let off stress...

But I was naive enough to hope.

How could I not as those lips, chapped, and slobbering, seemed to sober against my own as he pulled off his shirt, unbuckling my bra with so little grace. How could anyone not at least dream as he pressed me against that same bed dear old grandpa probably passed away in and whispered the sweetest nothings you could imagine.

Shane was a quick fuck, but like anything that goes through the motions, it becomes a habit. It becomes a memory. It becomes a lifestyle. It becomes a dream no matter how little grace their was.

It wasn't easy, thinking straight when a guy you hardly knew took you and slept in the same bed. It was even harder knowing he'd leave before you woke up, with only a note, scrawled in messy handwriting that had started to grow on you.

"I'll bring more beer tomorrow."

It wasn't easy, staring at an unforgiving ceiling that whispered how much more there was out there besides a run down farm and a Joja mart fuck up and wondering how many second chances you could waste.


End file.
